


No Good Witch

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is willing to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Witch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Good Witch  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Klaus is willing to make an exception.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word witchcraft on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Klaus could honestly say he had never been a fan of witchcraft in general. As a matter of fact on most days he was of the opinion the only good witch was a dead witch. But after learning of the things that Marcellus’ precious Davina could do he was more than willing to make an exception.

Now all he had to do was wait and let his brother, Elijah bring the little witch into the fold. If only his brother would hurry. He had plans that depended on her. 

A loud frustrated sigh escaped him. He had to have patience.


End file.
